Something old, something new
by Kreuse
Summary: Arthur discovers about Morgana secrets... What will he do with it? This one talks about trust and family...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer/ N-A: **Of course, I don't own Merlin, its characters, or anything related to BBC series. This story was inspired by a story by The-Lady-Isis. I won't spoil the fun, and tell you which one. Finally, I also own Shakespeare for his fantastic 'Much ado about nothing' comedy. I won't tell you about it either... Enjoy :)

* * *

I

She knows something is wrong. He doesn't look sad, or uneasy. He brags as much as he usually does. He trains, as hard as ever. He sees that his father's orders are carried out. He charms, and laughs and entertains their guests. But she knows something is wrong. For his smiles are not that warm, and rarely reach his eyes. For he pushes a little more, so exhaustion hits him. For, when he doesn't manage to avoid her, she reads hurt behind his mask of indifference.

Morgana knocks, and enters without waiting for an answer. He left the feast earlier than usual, and he is standing by his window now, his favourite spot. The courtyard is enlightened for the festival; she approaches him and follows his stare. Merlin is having fun with a game of some sort. She smiles for a brief instant, before trying to get his attention. He takes her hand from his arm, gently, but firmly.  
« Please, don't. »

The mask of indifference is gone now. He does look sad. He does look sad and uneasy. Hurt. The urge to comfort him unsettles her a little, as much as his reaction to her. She hesitates. He is staring at the bright torches on the walls again. She kisses his cheek, lightly, and backs off, retreating to the door.  
« Morgana. »

She turns to him, but he is not facing her, his stare still fixes on the lights below.  
« I'm not my father. »

So that's it. She's the one responsible for his mood. It's not Gwen, longing after Lancelot. It's not his father, shutting him out. It's not his worry for the battles to come. Somehow, he guessed she's keeping secrets from him, and it's killing him. She's not ready for this. Arthur may not be his father, but he's his father's son. She wants to tell him, to open her heart to him again. But she just can't. She turns to leave.

He stops her, one hand on the knob, the other closing the door shut.

He's so closed she can feel the slow beating of his heart. His emotions slam into her. She tastes his anger and his anguish. She smells the sense of betrayal and the pain. She knows the wrath and the hurt. She arches to the sorrow and the loneliness. And above all, she feels the needs; the need to prove himself; the need to be trusted; the need to protect; the need to be loved. His feelings reap her soul.

Morgana leans on him, sliding her hand around his neck. The gesture is so intimate, he closes his eyes a second, fighting the urge to wrap his arms around her. He lets his hand caress the soft curve of her arm before slowly pushing her away. Not far, as if he can't bear to stand aside anymore, but enough to make her face him.

There's apprehension in his blue eyes fixed on her; apprehension and resolve. He won't let her go without an answer. What will he do with the truth? He's not his father. He's a far better man. She needs him too.

« I'm a witch. »

He doesn't flinch. Her admission is not that much a surprise anyway. He suspects something like that for a while. One glance at her and he knows she's not lying. Her green gaze is uncertain. She looks scared. He tries to force confidence into his voice. He's scared too.

« Don't ever use that word again. »

* * *

**N-A:** I know, stopping a bit abruptly, but any attempt to turn it into something less harsh just fail. Wait and see...


	2. Chapter 2

II

Annoyed, Morgana opened her eyes and reached for the phone. The name on the screen brought back her smile.

« Hey Gwen, what's up… Nothing much, you?... Sure, why not. You're picking me up?... Okay, I'll be ready. See you! »

She put her fantasies aside, and got up. Her best friend had tickets for the opening of the Fireworks World Competition. They would enjoy the bright colors stands, eat tons of sweets and gasp in wonder at the magnificent flying sparks. She just loved summer in the city. A playful evening with Gwen was exactly the good remedy to forget Uther heatless behaviour and her sister's betrayal.

She braided her hair loosely so the curly locks wouldn't get in her face during the ride. Gwen new toy was a shiny sport's car, and they always favour a full speed drive with the top down. Gwen was already waiting when she got out. She smiled at her friend. She was so cute, no wonder every guy fall for her sweet face and easy smile. Morgana was not jealous. She loved Gwen, and accepted long ago to be moon-shadow when her friend was sun-light.

« Hey! »

« Hey yourself. Oh no… You're not on a U2 mood again, are you? » Morgana had a false horror look on her face.

« Nope. Kathy Perry this week.»

« Good. If I hear you sing _'She moves in mysterious ways'_ again, I swear I'll kill you. »

« Of course not. If you kill me, you'll get stuck by yourself on a beautiful Friday night. »

« Maybe I had company. »

« Humour me. »

« That's hurt, Gwen. »

Morgana laughed too, but it did hurt. At least a little. Gwen didn't mean any harm. She just didn't think her teasing sometimes hit a nerve. Not that Morgana will ever tell her.

« So, who's coming? »

« Oh, the usual suspects. Merlin, Freya, Owen, Lean, Vivian… »

« Vivian's a bitch. »

« I know. But if you want Leon to be here, she comes along. Yvan and Lance will probably show up later, too. »

« You're seeing a lot of Lance these days… »

Gwen blushed. Morgana laughed. It's been a while since she'd smitten on a guy. Her heart swelled with joy. Gwen was happy. It felt good.

« What about you? »

« What about me? »

« Any knight caught your eyes, my Lady? »

Gwen didn't want to ask about Arthur. She loved Morgana too much for that. A glimpse of golden hair and sapphire blue eyes crossed her mind. Morgana sighed.

« Oh, you know, my Prince Charming probably took a wrong turn, got lost, and he is of course too damned stubborn to ask for directions. »

« He doesn't own a GPS either… »

They giggled until none was able to conceal her laugh any longer. By the time they calmed down, they had reached the gates. The door-man gave the two pretty women a broad smile, only bringing up more laughing.

« My, my, aren't we happy tonight… »

« Merlin! »

Morgana escaped his arm on her shoulder and lightly kissed their tall slim friend. She welcomed the timid red-head who was shadowing him with a warm smile.  
« Freya, I'm happy to see you… »

« Thank you. It's good to see you too. How are you doing? »

The concern in her friend's voice was genuine. She brushed it off.  
« I'm fine. Don't you worry about me. Oh no… Come on, let's go on the big wheel. I need a good laugh and a buzz before facing her. »

Vivian was walking toward them, her brother by her side. Freya obeyed and they hurried to the enormous steel wheel.

It was early and the waiting line was limited to two couples and a young boy. The couples got in; the care-taker, a big oaf with the friendly face of an angry bear pushed roughly the boy aside.

« You can not go alone. Stand back.»

« But I paid.»

« The rules' the rules.»

« Gimme my ticket back, then.»

« What ticket? Get off. »

Freya gave a gentle smile to the man, trying to smooth him. The gesture was lost to him. His hatred upset Morgana, who took a step in. Freya knew the look on her friend face. She took her arm swiftly.

« I'm not that big on heights… Why don't you go with him? »

« You sure? »

« Absolutely. I'll wait here. »

The boy beamed and set off to sit on the swinging bench, sticking his tongue out at the frowning man. Morgana followed, a big smile on her, and sat next to him. As the wheel started rolling, she offered her hand:

« I'm Morgana. »

« Mordred. »

« Nice to meet you, Mordred. »

« Your friend is nice. »

« That she is. You're by yourself? Where are your parents? »

« I've come to see the fireworks. »

He sounded so excited, she let slip the fact he didn't answer her question. They had reached the top. The wheel stopped, so the next riders could get in. The view was breath-taking. Dusk was darkening the sky, but the stars were yet to shine. She loved that moment when the world waves between day and night. The city had put its glittering cover already. People at their feet were busy ants, running around in circles while they peacefully rode the clouds. Mordred balanced his feet in the void, laughing into the wind.

He bid her a mega-watt smile when the wheel set in motion again. His pleasure was warm bubbles in her stomach. On an impulse, she bent to kiss his cheek. She laughed as he whipped it off.

« Yik! You're such a girl!

« Give it a couple of years, pal, and you won't complain anymore. »

They both turned around. Sure enough it was him, tall and broad and handsome, with a serious look on his face, and an uncertain smile on the lips. She took a step back, holding her hands in front of her to keep him at bay. Mordred, on a contrary, took a step forward, and stood between her and Arthur. Morgana grabbed the boy's hand.

« Come on, Mordred, let's go pick some ice-cream. I'm buying. »

« Morgana, please wait… »

His voice was not commanding now. She fought the urge to close her eyes. It was so easy to taste his feelings. Curiously, the usual confidence was mixed with doubt and guilt. Surprised, she gave in, and let his emotions touch her, as he walked slowly to them. Mordred was staring back and forth between her and the new-comer, unsure if he was friend or treat. Arthur held his hand to the boy.

« I'm Arthur Pendragon. Morgana is my mother's ward. We grew up together. »

Mordred silently nodded. He had the same dark hair than Morgana; and her eyes, clear and luminous. He stood up to dive into the same green stare, warily locked on him. He wanted to brush away the pain he could read there. Almost at the same time, she hugged him; or tried to, with her protégé still clutching her hand. Her free arm surrounded his neck. She rubbed her nose in his collar when he drew her closer, as if to make sure it was really his scent on his shirt.

« Wow, Morgana…

-- I missed you. »

Relief washed over him. He hugged her back.

« I missed you too. »

Arthur gently pushed her away, and winked at the boy.

« Didn't she say something about buying ice-cream? »

* * *

**N-A: **Surprise... I really like placing them as nowadays young adults... Hope you don't mind... Please tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

III

Mordred evident pleasure with his ice-cream was adorable. Morgana vaguely wondered where Freya was. Probably, meeting with Arthur at the gate, she had chosen to go back to Merlin and Gwen. Morgana couldn't blame her. Standing between the two of them was never a comfortable place, especially now. The thought brought her attention back to her companion. Arthur was laughing at the younger attempt to lick every drop of melt cream around his chocolate cone with crunching into the biscuit. How easily he slipped into that bigger brother role… She smiled at the picture they made. Arthur looked up, and smiled back. His melancholy hurled into her straight away, and the easiness faded.

« Why are you here, Arthur? »

« I… Never mind that now. What do you think, Mordred? Ready for the fireworks? »

« Sure! »

She had no choice but to follow. Mordred took her hand and Arthur's, skipping and pulling them to the basin, oblivious of the growing silence between his guardians. Once settled near the guard, Arthur picked up the boy, and hauled him up to his shoulders.

« God, you're heavy! Should slack on the sweets, bro... »

« Her idea. Wow… »

The spectacle was about to begin. Arthur cast a glace to the woman by his side. Lord have mercy, she was more beautiful than ever… (Un)fortunately for his peace of mind, she had finished her own gelato. The tip of her tongue dancing around the scope was an image he was not to forget any time soon… She had the most exquisite red mouth… The tingling in his stomach made him uncomfortable and he shifted brutally. Mordred gasped and Arthur secured his arms around the boy legs.

« Sorry. You're good? »

« Yeah. »

He made a face to her frowning. Was she blushing?

« There you are! »

Oh God. Morgana took a short breath, and faced the familiar voice with a perfectly composed mask of annoyance. Vivian had been the first to spot them, which was not really a surprise when Arthur was around.  
« Vivian. »

« Hello, Morgana. Arthur! I'm so glad… »

He stepped back, avoiding her embrace. The blond pouted, and tried a different approach.  
« How sweet… Who's that adorable little child? »

Morgana smirked.  
« I'm not a child. Are you blind? »

Vivian turned to Morgana.  
« He's got your charming manners already… »

Leon stepped in.  
«Enough, Vivian. Arthur, good to see you. How've you been?

« Good. Hi, Merlin.

« Hello!... »

Morgana brought Gwen apart while he was greeting by the rest of their friends.  
« Did you tip him in? »

« Of course not! I thought that maybe he would come, but I would not have done that to you! »

« I invited him, Morgana. The way you're both acting is just stupid. »

She gave a hurt look to Merlin. Freya glared at her boyfriend, and put a friendly hand on her arm. Morgana tried not to jerk and bore it for a second before moving aside. Comfort was not something she was at ease with. Merlin was looking at Mordred, still perched on Arthur's shoulders.  
« Who's the kid? »

« His name is Mordred. We met him at the big wheel. »

Gwen had a concerned look.  
« Won't his parents worry? »

« I don't know. He eluded my question about them. »

« He looks like you. »

Morgana stared at Lancelot, then at Mordred who was clapping to the exploding dragons in the sky. Gwen leaned on him and it distracted him, saving Morgana from respond.

« We'll go to the call center after the spectacle, and ask about his parents there. »

« Those Chinese people are really good… »

Merlin's appreciation drew everyone attention back to the sparkling gold and red stars.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ***sigh* Still don't own Merlin...

* * *

IV

He didn't come. For hours now, she keeps repeating to herself that he won't, but she has hoped anyway. She turns her back to the door. It doesn't matter. She rolls into a ball under her sheets. Why should it matter? She feels cold and more alone than before telling him. He didn't come. It hurts. Why does it hurt? The important thing is that he keeps her secret. She's so cold.

« Morgana? Are you awake? »

She turns at once. It takes him only three steps to come sit near her.  
« You came.»

She's crying. She never cries.  
« Of course I do. I told you I will. »

She smiles, brushes of his hand when he tries to dry her tears.  
« You took your time. »

« At least I knocked. »

Morgana tries to remain composed, but her repressed giggle is sparkling in her eyes. Arthur gets up, and serves them some wine, before settling himself on the cushions near her. She raises an eyebrow.

« Are you comfortable? »

« Absolutely. Your bed is quite nice. »

He pates the pillow near him, inviting her to join him. Morgana stays where she is, her back and her head straight. Arthur smirked handing her a cup.  
« Morgana? »

He is still offering, but she can tell his temper is already surfacing. She takes the wine, and sips it, before settling back next to him.  
« I had to wait for the castle to be asleep. »

His explanation (not an apology, he rarely apologies) softens her, nearly brings the tears to spill again.  
« You believe me. »

« Well, you could try a few spells to convince me, but I'd rather not. »

« I don't know any spells. »

« It's about the dreams, isn't it? You're… You sort of see the future. »

« Possible futures. I blow out my windows, too. »

« I'd better behave, then. »

Is he actually joking about it? She turns her head to him. His uncertain smile suites her.  
« You'd better. »

« What do you want me to do? »

« You think I told you because I want something from you?! »

The idea blows a vicious hit in her chest. How could he think she'd be that petty! Arthur holds her stare, grasping her arms.

« It's not what I meant, Morgana.

« Get your hands off me! »

She hates being handled. She jolts and tries to shake off his hands. She's mad now. Arthur pinned her down, putting one hand over her mouth. Her eyes are blazing with fury.  
« Calm down, will you? You're going to wake up half the castle. »

She pushes, but he is far too strong. She can only glare. He refuses to take out his gag before he has his say.  
« I want to know what I can do to help. Besides keeping my mouth shut. »

Her eyes widen. He takes off his hand slowly, but does not move from her.  
« I'm sorry… » she really is. She's whispering now.

« You always think the worst of me. »

« Serve you right for being such a brat. » she gives him a little smile, half sheepish, half brazen.

« That hurts. » he smiles back. He likes being her secret keeper again.

« Arthur… »

« Hum? »

« You promised to behave… »

She's still lying under him, and his mind suddenly connected back with his body. He's been so busy drowning into her fascinating radiant eyes. He does not move.

« Did I? »

She blushes. She's not sure she wants him to move… Her fingers have fisted into his shirt to shove him off her, but she can not decide to push, nor can she let him go. She is definitely aware of the male body, his body, crushing on her now. There is amusement in his blue eyes, mixed with desire. His free-hand brushes the delicate curve of her neck.


	5. Chapter 5

V

When she opened her eyes, it was past ten already. She stretched in her bed, smiling at the sunbeam escaping the curtains. After their impromptu encounter two weeks ago, Morgana had managed to settle back into her peaceful world again, pushing Arthur away from her thoughts. She had a couple of sleepless nights, bothered by the longing and the loneliness seeing him again had awaken; but now she was fine, steady enough to face today's visit. Arthur, his father and her sister were past. She was moving on.

The cab left her at the entrance of the big mansion. She shivered despite the warm breeze around her. She hated this place. But she had promised. And promises were sacred. So she entered the threatening building (nearly) without fear.

Ygraine was sitting by the window, her favourite place. She didn't turn her head or welcomed her; Morgana's heart arched a little. She seemed well today, with color on her cheeks and maybe her stare was not so empty. Morgana kissed her fore-head and sat near her; she took out her book from her bag and started reading out loud. The book was a secret between Morgana and her godmother. Empathy was her gift, and her curse. She could read strong emotions from the people she cared for, joy, or anger and sorrow. So Ygraine offered the notebook and Morgana poured there all the turmoil feeling other people emotions were forcing on her.

Morgana read the stories she wrote in her notebook to Ygraine when she fall ill. She read the poems, and the fairy tales. Ygraine never laughed or smirked. And when her mind broke, Morgana kept reading. She read from the notebook while Ygraine stared into the gardens. It was easier to read than to talk about any and everything. She read and ignored the tears the absence of her second mother was bringing. After a while, she could not talk anymore, her throat was so tight. She clutched to the voice in her head repeating '_Don't cry, try not to cry_.' So she swallowed back the tears and just took the fragile hand within hers. Her skin was so warm. She was frightened to hurt her. She feared to squeeze too hard. Ygraine had closed her eyes. Morgana kept holding her hand, unable to let go, deeply ashamed by her desperate need to flee. The wall began to crack and tears wet her eyes. '_Try not to cry_.' She backed off so her sobs didn't disturb her beloved rest.

« It's better that way. »

She looked into his eyes. They were darker somehow. He repeated:  
« It's better that way. »

His voice broke and tears ran free. Morgana circled him with both arms. She wanted to comfort him. She needed him to comfort her. Arthur buried his face in her hair, crushing her against him, until their heart calmed down. Their embrace loose naturally. She reached for a pocket, and offered a tissue. He accepted it with a poor smile and strangle laugh. The nurse who came inside gave them a little nod, and approached the woman clasp in a foreign world to settle her back in her bed.

Morgana dried her tears and exited the room. By the time she reached the elevator, she was composed. Once she stepped outside in the sun, anger had overcome the pain.

« I didn't know you were coming, or I'd chosen another day.»

« She's my mother, Morgana. »

« Your father put her here! »

« She's ill. He can not take care of her at home. »

« Especially not while banging his foster-daughter. »

« So nicely put… »

« I won't forgive him. Then. Never. »

She was so angry. She was so hurt. Arthur grabbed her arm, holding tight when she tried to push him away.  
« Get your hands off me! »

« I love her, Morgana. It's hard for me too. »

The pain in his voice pierced through her mail of bitterness and she softened.  
« I know. I'm sorry. »

He just nodded, unsure about what to say next. He followed her stare to his hand on her arm, and eased his grip, reluctant to free her completely. Her heart made a funny jolt, but she wasn't sure if it came from him, or her. Arthur smiled and pointed toward the parking lot.  
« You want a ride? »

« I'd like that. »

*

Crushed against him, her arms secured around his waist while they zoomed between cars on the highway at an incredible speed, she was not so sure she liked the idea any more. Arthur resisted the urge to slow down so he could enjoy her hands on him a little longer. He hard a hard time focusing on the traffic rather than on her curves pressed to his back. They finally stopped at a red light, and he half-turned so she gave him directions to her place. With the thick helmet, all he could see of her lovely face was her eyes, so vivid and bright he nearly forgot to breath. Morgana blessed the heavy helmet protecting her blushing from his curiosity. She cursed the helmet for preventing her to clearly see his handsome face.

They arrived at her place a few minutes later. Morgana quickly got off the bike. Before she could thank him, two arms surrounded her waist.  
« Morgana! »

« Mordred! What, are you doing here? »

« I wanted to see you. »

« You're hugging my girl, pal. Go and find your own. » Arthur growled and winked at the boy.

« I'm not _your girl_, Arthur. Mordred, how did you get here? »

« I hitchhiked. »

« Oh God… The sisters are going to kill me. »

She pointed to Arthur: « You, stop brating, or go away. »

And she pointed to Mordred: « You, you're in big trouble. Get in. »

Mordred and Arthur looked at each other and both sighed, before giving her a sheepish smile. Their mimics were so alike she tried very hard not to laugh, and to keep an annoyed face, urging them in. She put Arthur at work in the kitchen, with an order for coffee and chocolate milk. Then she turned to her unexpected guest.  
« Sit. »

He obeyed at once.  
« Now tell me. Why are you here? »

The green eyes, so similar to her own, gave her an uncertain look.  
« I dreamed about you… You were sad. »

Unable to resist, she sat near the boy, and hugged him. He winced first, then relaxed against her.  
« Did you tell the Sisters you were coming? »

« No… They would not have let me… Can I stay? Please? »

Arthur came in with their cups and a plate of sandwiches. He gave one to Mordred and drew her aside.  
« I can call the orphanage and try to arrange something. If you want me to. »

His offer stunned her. Slowly, the most enchanting smile he ever saw on her lit her adorable face and his knees weakened. Her smile turned into a mischievous one and he blushed. She knew. Morgana ignored the urge to hug him. Unable to resist, she brushed her hand over his heart, quickly stepping away when the light touch merged into a violent need to fist his shirt and kiss him senseless.  
« I'd like that. »

She wasn't sure what she meant. Arthur grabbed the phone. He didn't need to know.

* * *

**N/A:** So now you have it: Ygraine is still alive, but in a clinic for a mental illness. Uther married Morgause. Morgana could not suffer it, and left. Arthur stayed with his father and new step-mother.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Merlin... Still don't... Why God, why!

* * *

VI

Arthur is walking on a very thin line, and wonders briefly how much he would enjoy crossing it. Watching the adorable curl of her mouth is not helping. Having her breathing into his chest is absolutely not helping. Her sighs when he caress the smooth skin of her throat definitely not help. His mind is clouded to everything but her sweet perfume, he half hears her mumbling about a kiss, but the end of her question send his blood running in hot waves:  
« …Or do I have to beg? »

He smiles:  
« You always had such a way with words… »

He pulles out, gently easying her grip on him. She wants to kill him. He wants to bang his head on the wall. She nestles her head on his shoulder, satisfied to hear the erratic beating of his heart matching her own. He slips his arms around her, bringing her close.

« Arthur… What are we going to do? »

« Well, sleep seems a good idea right now. »

« You know what I mean. »

« Yes, I know. »

She looks at him with a frown, and those serious eyes, still a little misty from their flirting. He likes being able to raise emotions in her so effortlessly. He likes to know he is the only one who can. He brushes her nose, gently.  
« Well, my father married a troll. So I guess I can court a sorceress. »

Her smile is endearing, sparkling in her eyes in a way all his body stiffenes and his heart swells with joy. Her eyes scintillate as she stretches on him, sending him through Eden to the gates of Hell again.

« Maybe I won't suffer you as a suitor… »

Arthur pulles her even closer, his hands brushing the curves of her waist.  
« Oh, I think you will… After all, I know all your little secrets… It gives me some leverage. »

Morgana smiles over him. He unlockes his hands from her back, fisting her dark mane. Morgana obliges and bends, until her mouth smiled millimetres from his. He has her wanting him again. Not even with a caress or a kiss. Just by looking at her as if she is a miracle; his miracle.  
« Say it… »

He wants to hear her ask, beg, surrender, whatever definition she wants to give to her feelings.  
« Kiss me and maybe I will tell you another secret. »

« I love you too. »

He steals surprise from her breath. His mouth on her is firm and demanding. She tries to kiss him back, but she is helpless. She tasts honey and spice from the wine they had drunk on his tongue. The world is spinning so hast around them, she feels dizzy. He deepenes the kiss, making her arched against him. Then he pushes her back on the pillow, away from him, too far away...  
« Stop. Morgana, we need to stop. »

Her hand keeps dancing on his back, sapping his control with every small circle. He rests his fore-head on her shoulder. She stoppes. She needs to touch him, so she let her fingers on his arm, her breath brushing the strong muscles of his shoulder. The raging fire in her is calming down. She feels his smile on her throat.  
« You know, this is so unfair… You're beautiful, brilliant, caring, and you've got magical powers… How do I have a chance to resist you? »

« You just did… »

« That's because I'm an idiot. »

« I love you too. »


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Morgana came back from the store to find Merlin, Arthur and Mordred twisting on the couch as mad men. They were playing go-kart with the WII station Merlin had brought. Mordred gave her a wild smile, but it was too much to hope some help from any of them. She snorted, and set off to the kitchen, where she found Gwen and Freya quietly settled in front of a cup of tea. They got up at once.  
« Hey, need help? Here, give me that… »

« Thanks Freya, I'm good. »

« Arthur called. »

« Oh he did, didn't he? »

Her frown enjoyed Gwen, whose smile annoyed her even more.  
« Peace, Morgana… He called Merlin to borrow the videogame, and then Freya called me because she didn't want to handle the crazies all by herself… »

The sweet red-head handed her a cup, while Gwen started unloaded the shopping bags:  
« Arthur explained the boy is going to stay for a few days? »

Morgana beamed at the news:  
« He will? I'm glad…»

« The two of you seem connected. »

« What do you mean? »

Gwen laughed at Morgana blushing.  
« You and Mordred. The way you are with each other. It's kind of… cute. You were thinking about something else? »

A roar of laugher and a victorious yell save her from answering Gwen teasing. The boy hurried in, followed by the two guys. He started pecking at the bags, inquiring about diner. Morgana grinned, hoping her burning cheeks where not that obvious.  
« I don't know. It's your turn to cook… »

Mordred turned to her and beamed:  
« Cool! We're ordering pizza! »

« No way. You've got everything you need here to prepare spaghetti and a salad. »

« But salad is green! »

« I like green.»

Merlin and Arthur didn't seem so sure about cooking either. Merlin turned to his girlfriend, who stepped back, laughing.  
« Forget it, Merlin… You suggest staying for dinner. Face the consequences… »

The three women left the soon-to-be battle-field. After a while, Arthur came out, asking about kitchen clothes.

« In my room, in the cup-board near the desk. The left door. »

« Thanks. »

« How things are going? »

« Well, Merlin is battling boiling water, and so far, water is winning. »

Gwen burst out laughing. Freya nodded knowingly. Morgana just wondered how long it would take her to clean their mess afterward. She got up.

His curiosity hit her as soon as she entered her bedroom. The surprise in him turned into something more primitive as he turned a page. Every thought of thanking him for Mordred vanished.  
« What do you think you're doing? »

He smirked.  
« You've got talent… I like your style. »

« Give it back. This is none of your business. »

Morgana took a threatening step toward him. Unimpressed, he crossed his arms above her precious notebook. Morgana wanted to slap him, and reap the book from his hands. He was watching her move with an interested look on his face; a carnal interest. Lust slamed into her, and her face flushed. She forced herself to hold his intent stare.  
« So that's what you were reading this morning… You're telling her about us… »

« There is no _'us'_ »

« There's one in your little fairy tales. »

« They are not you or me. »

« Right. Dark haired and green eyes Morgana fancying tall blond handsome Arthur. Not us at all. »

« Stop flashing yourself. You're not… »

He opened the book.  
« _'He has her wanting him again. Not even with a caress or a kiss.'_ I can flash myself alright, Sugar. »

« Don't you '_Sugar'_ me. Give it back. »

She violently tore away her notebook from his grasp and secured it in her bed-table drawer. She was shaking. Arthur felt bad a little. She was furious and hurt. Maybe it was not too late to back-track. He held his hand up, offering peace:  
« Morgana… »

« Get out. »

« Morgana…»

« I said, out. »

Her voice was icy cold, and deadly calm. He tried again, and brushed her shoulder, gently. He should have known better than to touch her. Her repulsion shot in a slap so ferocious his hears rang. Arthur retreated to the kitchen, ignoring Freya and Gwen curious look. Merely minutes later, he got out again, picked up his helmet, and exited the flat.

The two women exchanged a glance, and quickly joined Morgana in her room. She was patting the cushions on her bed, and setting the covert unnecessarily into place.

« Morgana, is everything okay? »

« Sure. Why? »

« Well, you're tiding a perfectly made bed, and Arthur shot out quicker than it takes Merlin to say 'Sorry'. »

« Arthur and I had a small argument about noising. That is all. Don't you think we should help the boys? »

Gwen knew her well enough not to press it further. Arthur came back one hour later, with lame excuses about missing parmesan, and a bottle of red wine. Mordred sensed the uneasiness and made extra-efforts to cheer up Morgana, casting haughty glares to Arthur across the table. He even helped clear the table and offered to make pop-corn for the movie, which was obviously a way to stay curl on the couch near her for another hour or so.

« Time to go to bed, Mordred. I put a pyjama and a toothbrush for you in the bathroom. »

The boy sighed dramatically, but he couldn't conceal his happiness to stay. Morgana kept him into her arms a little longer, making him shift uncomfortably. He kissed her cheek none the less, snorted at Arthur, and obeyed. Merlin had such a broad smile on his face Freya was very tempted to punch him. Soon, Gwen, Merlin and Freya also called it a night.

« Thanks for the WII, Merlin, I'll bring it back soon. »

« Oh, it's okay. Freya complied I'm addicted so… »

« Good night, Merlin. »

Arthur's retort was as much unsubtle as Merlin hints for him to leave too. He closed the door behind them, ignoring the faces his friend was pulling at him.

Morgana had finished cleaning everything, and retreated to her bedroom. He knocked, and slowly opened the door.  
« May I? »

She just glared. He ignored the warning, and sat down on her bed.  
« Look, about earlier… I'm sorry. I should not have taken your things without invitation. »

She could sense his uneasiness. She opened a little and inquired him lightly. He was sorry and feeling clumsy. The awkwardness was evident. Something else seemed to bother him, but she didn't manage to point it out.

« I acted like a jerk. I hurt your feelings. I have no excuse. »

She kept tooth-brushing.

« It was stupid and insensible. I apologize. »

She would almost have enjoy this, hadn't she been that embarrassed.

« Aren't you going to say something? »

Morgana turned her back to him. She could not use the tooth-brush for an excuse any longer, but she could give him the silence treatment anyway. So he would continue to shift uncomfortably a bid longer. Serve him right.

« Okay. I need to talk to you about Mordred. »

Her head straightened. His mood had changed. He was serious before, but now he sounded more… Business-like.

« The orphanage agreed for Mordred to stay for a few days. Honestly, I really wonder why. They don't know you, or me. They just asked a couple of questions, age, profession, address, and that was all. I don't like it. »

« Why? »

So they moved from silence to monosyllabic sentence. A progress.

« Orphanages are supposed to protect the children. They didn't even make an inquiry, or seemed to bother about his fugue. It is suspicious, Morgana. I really don't like it. »

« I don't care. I want him here. »

She was facing him now. He got up so she could get into bed.

« They also asked about permanent custody. Is that what you want, too? »

Morgana arranged the sheets around her without answering.

« Very well. I'll see you tomorrow ?»

She had closed her eyes, but gave a little nod. Arthur switched off the lights at the door. In the dark, he couldn't see her face; he wondered if she was watching him.  
« He belongs with us. »

« Are you sure? Taking care of a child, it's… »

« I know you feel it too. »

He wanted to approach the bed and hold her, she sounded so adrift. He wasn't sure she let him. He couldn't help it. Talking in the night was so much easier…  
« You really imagine us being… »

« Good night, Arthur. »

He smiled. Her voice was not that sharp.  
« Sorry. I let you have your beauty rest. Sweet dreams, Morgana. »

* * *

**N/A : **'Much ado about nothing' Act II, scene 3, Leonato comment on Beatrix and Benedick between the sheet on Beatrix supposed letter... Here is the idea for the notebook. I just love Shakespeare, and particularly this play. I want to rewrite chapter 8, for it's not exactly what I had in mind, so be patient... And comments are always welcome :)


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A : **Okay, I'm not sure this made sense, but... Here it is. Nearly done folks... One more to go :)

* * *

VIII

The scream panicked her. She rushed to the guest room to find Mordred twisting in his bed, fighting his sheets, terrified.

« Shush… It's okay, just a bad dream… It's okay Mordred, calm down…»

The boy clasped to her neck. His hands were terribly cold, and she was shaking. She held him close, rocking him until he started breathing slowly again.  
« It's okay… Sh… It's alright… »

Mordred tried to talk, but his chattering teeth hacked the words.  
« … Ger… Hur… »

Morgana strocked his damped hair, gently kissing his head.

« Arthur… »

The name came clearer this time. Surprised, she looked at him.  
« You had a nightmare about Arthur?»

« So real… »

« I'm sure he is fine… »

« Please… »

He was going to kill her. It was 4 o'clock in the morning. She picked up the phone and dialled. Sure enough, she ended on his voice mail. Mordred was looking at her, his pupils so dilated with fear her own heart was pounding harder in her chest. She signalled again. And again she ended on his voice-mail. Morgana was worrying by the minute. Even he was sleeping like a log, the noise should have wake him now. She hit the redial touch again. On the second ring, a stranger answered.  
« Hello? Who is this?... What happened?... Oh God… Thanks. »

She hanged up and turned to Mordred.  
« Dress up. We're going to the hospital. Arthur got an accident. »

She would reflect on the coincidence later.

*

Mordred was pratically dragging her along in his frantic. The guard had smiled at his inquiries about his friend being injured, and gave directions to the emergency aisle. The waiting room was half-packed. Morgana calmed him enough to have him sitting while she talked to the clerk. The name of the Doctor (Gaius) earned her a broad smile and the answers she was looking.  
« Yes, yes… The young biker… Room 17. The doctor gave him something to ease the pain, but he's going to be fine. »

« Will you need my blood? »

Mordred hadn't sat for long. The nurse smiled:  
« I don't think so. But if you want, we can check if you are compatible. »

« Morgana, can I go? »

She gave a tranquil smile to Morgana who was ready (eager) to leave.  
« It will only take minutes. »

Unable to decide if the proposal was sweet or heart-breaking, Morgana just nodded.

« Hurry up. I'll wait here. »

Mordred stopped in front of the door. He looked up at her. His concern was palpable. She gave him a comforting smile, and gently pushed him inside.

Arthur was sleeping, snoring a little. He had a bandage around one wrist, and a stitched cut on his fore-head. She spotted bruises and scratches on his arms and chest.

Impressed, Mordred approached the bed and climbed in before Morgana could stop him. He circled Arthur neck with both arms, and curled against him, his head on his shoulder. The gesture was so sweet she swallowed back unwanted tears. Relieved, she sat near the bed, and watched Mordred fall asleep nestled upon Arthur. The child weight on him finally woke him up. He smiled at the boy, and then turned to her.

« Hi… How are you feeling? »

« Like I've been rolled over by a bus. Twice. The road was slippery and I lost control. Got myself a twist wrist and a couple of bruises. Nothing life threatening. How come…»

« He had a nightmare about you being hurt. »

« Gosh. »

Arthur shifted a little, wincing in the process. Morgana reached for the child.  
« No, let him. »

He kissed the dark head, swiftly.

« Quite a day, hum? »

« Tell me about it. »

« So, you're ready to play Mommy and Florence Nightingale at the same time? »

« You're sure you don't suffer a concussion, Arthur? »

« Probably do. Will you kiss me and make it better? »

« I think I'm going to call the doctor so he'll use a long and very sharp needle instead. »

« You're a sadist. »

Morgana offered him a bright smile. Arthur closed his eyes, and drifted off into sleep again, still holding Mordred.

The doctor Gaius was an old man with white hairs and a square chin. She liked him immediately. He, on a contrary, was not so happy to see the little boy sound asleep in his patient bed. Arthur discarded his comment with his usual bravado.  
« I'm fine, Doc. Let him sleep. »

« Mr. Pendragon, I'm sure you're fond of your brother, but…»

« He's not my brother. »

Doctor Gaius checked his pad.

« Really, the nurse added blood testing to your file, and I was sure. Hum. »

He turned to Morgana.

« Well, I'm counting on you to make sure your boyfriend does not… »

She blushed, and answered before Arthur had a chance to smirk.

« I'm not his girlfriend, Doctor. »

« You young people really like to complicate things, nowadays. Lady, you take care of him, and make sure he'll come back for a check-up next week. Good day. »


	9. Chapter 9

IX

Arthur revealed himself a surprisingly agreeable patient, and able to control Mordred exuberance most of the time, which was a relief. The kid was so thrilled, he zoomed through the days like the energizer pink rabbit. Morgana didn't mind. He was a smart, loving kid, and she enjoyed the laughs and jokes around her. The orphanage agreed to custody for another week. The lack of questions was still bothering. However, he was keeping his doubts to himself and, occasionally Merlin.

« You're a lawyer, Arthur, you know what you're asking is illegal. »

« Come on, Merlin. You can't deny there's something odd in their compliance. »

« I agree, but still… »

« All I'm asking is you check Mordred personal file. »

« What are you looking for? He's in good health, he's as normal as a eight year old boy can be… »

« I don't know. Just check, okay? »

Merlin followed his stare. Mordred was playing stick with Freya's big dog, laughing and screaming, his green eyes sparkling with joy.

« Are you doing this for him? Or for her? »

He chinned Morgana who was reading at the feet of a tree. The wind was playing in her hair, and she kept pushing wild locks back from her face. Arthur smiled and stood.  
« Probably both. Will you do it? »

« Fine. But what if you don't like the results? »

« You know what they say: better the devil you know! »

He jogged to the kid and the dog, letting his friend thoughtful.

*

Merlin called two days later. Arthur waited for the email, and printed the document to read it more easily. The more he read, the more a dark angry voice filled his head.

He calmly closed the door behind him, and marched to the desk.

« I'm busy, Arthur. »

Papers slammed on the wood surface before he sent lamps, pens and other items flying.

« Liar. All these years, I made up excuses for you. You were harassed with responsibilities. You had to take care of three children by yourself. You had to look after your fragile wife. You were facing heart-braking decisions. Lies. All lies. You betrayed her. You betrayed me! I wanted you to be proud of me! I wanted so much to be up to your expectations… What an idiot! »

« Arthur, what… »

« Was she already ill, father? Or did you drive her mad when she discovered that you had her sixteen year old pupil pregnant? How dare you?! You, the champion of old fashion values, the 'family man' ?!! You abandon him… You placed her. You put your baby in an orphanage and your wife in an asylum! Liar!!!... »

Uther took a step back. Arthur gripped his shirt and forced him back into his chair. Fury momentary beclouded his vision, and he nearly stroke him. The opening door protested behind him. The noise pierced through the loud hammering of blood in his ears.  
« Uther? Arthur!… »

His head jerked back, his fist still clenched, ready to swing at the older man.  
« Morgause… Please come in. »

He straightened up, releasing his grip.

« The senator was about to tell me how he planed to explain to the press why he and his adorable young wife foster-placed their son eight years ago. Oops… Where you minor at that time? But you were consenting I guess… So the sexual harassment does not apply, does it? »

« What do you want? »

His step-mother, not really older that himself, hissed. Arthur briefly wondered why anyone could find her attractive, especially compared to her captivating baby-sister.

« I want custody; complete and unconditional. You both definitely renounced any birth-right. All of my mother looms are to be put back under her name immediately, and I also take guardianship for her. »

« Is that all? »

« Neither of you will either come near me, or my family ever again. You have two hours to fax the paperwork, or I'll go public. Farewell Senator. »

He left the mansion without a look back. He drove without real destination until his breath slow down, and his heart stopped banging so hard in his chest. He found himself at the entrance of the clinic and decided to go waiting for Merlin call with his mother.

Ygraine was installed in the dining room. She was eating, mechanically bringing good to her mouth. He didn't know if she tasted anything. She looked at him when he kissed her cheek, but there was no recognition in her eyes. The usual pain sank in, adding to the anger and the guilt from his father's betrayal.  
« I'm sorry, Mother. I will take car of them. Of you. I promise. »

She smiled absently, and continued eating. His cell phone biped. '_Papers in. All okay.'_

Arthur nodded and stood.

« I'll come back soon, Mother. I love you. »

The easier part was done. Now, he had to talk to Mordred; and Morgana.

*

They were reading comfortably installed in front of the couch when he arrived. The sound of her voice, mixed with Mordred constant questioning drained the last of his anger away.  
« Arthur! Morgana bought all the Harry Potter serie! She got the movies too! We're reading '_the chambers of secrets'_. »

« Wow… »

She glanced at him, and stood up.

« Mordred, do you mind playing by yourself for a while? »

« Sure. »

He was already loading his favourite videogame. Morgana approached him, and took his coat before helping with his loosen tie.

« Want to undress me already? »

« Don't be silly. What's the matter? »

« Nothing. Long day is all. »

« You never knew how to lie. _– She let go nonetheless. - _You look like you could use a drink. »

Something was terribly wrong. But apparently, he didn't want to talk about it now. Morgana pushed him into an armchair.  
« Sit. And try to relax. »

The bourbon in his glass smelt wonderfully warm and homey.

« I could get used to that. »

« No doubt. »

Morgana answered his smile with one of her own. The turmoil of emotions he was unawary forcing on her made her stomach back-flipping. She knew the signs. She was falling in love with him. Again.

« Morgana… »

She blushed and took a step back; he couldn't read into her heart, could he?

« Do you mind if I talk to Mordred? »

He didn't need to add 'alone'.

« Sure. I have to see to diner, anyway. »

« Thanks. »

When he brushed his lips to her wrist, she realized they were holding hands. She retreated to the kitchen. Mordred sighed, and Arthur turned his head to him.

« Jez… »

« No swearing. Come here, I want to talk to you. »

The boy docilely came sat on the arm of his seat. Arthur resisted the need to draw him close. Mordred stiffened suddenly, and his eyes widened.  
« You're sending me back… »

Arthur smiled.

« No, not exactly. I met your parents today. »

« My parents are dead. I'm in the orphanage. »

« Mordred, this is complicated, so I need you to listen to me carefully, okay? »

« Okay. »

Arthur took him onto his lap, smoothing his wild locks.

« I asked Merlin to look into your file, and with your birth certificate, we found your parents. In fact, I, we know them very well. »

Mordred was listening, but his big green eyes were full of tears. His face was revealing hurt. Even if Arthur had carefully avoided it, Mordred understood perfectly they didn't want him. The trembling chin pushed Arthur to continue quickly, the child enfolded in his arms.

« I talked to them tonight. »

« I don't want to go with them. »

« You won't. I am your guardian now. If you want to stay with me. »

« Really ? »

Hope was glittering in his face, and he whipped the tears.

« Yes, really. Unless you prefer staying with Morgana. Mordred, Your parents are Uther Pendragon and Morgause LeFay. My father and Morgana's sister. »

« I don't understand. »

« My father is a senator. When you were born, Morgause was very young, and my father was still married to my mom. So Morgana is your aunt, and I'm your brother.»

« This is weird. »

« I told you it was complicated. »

They heard the crash and Arthur released the boy, standing up quickly. He gave a reassuring look to the kid.  
« I'm better go and make sure she doesn't burn diner. »

« Nah, you just want to put your hands on her again. »

« Maybe that to. You'll understand later. »

Mordred gave him a horrified glare. Arthur laughed and handed him the WII joystick.  
« Here. Get some train, so I don't humiliate you later. »

Morgana was picking up pieces on the floor. He gently took the broken glass from her hands. She was shaking. Fury blazed on her face, but the haunted light in her eyes spooked him. She was so furious her voice croaked.

« She told me not to disturb her when she had a red bow on her knob. That she wanted some time for herself… But it was… She… They… Oh God, and Ygraine… Your poor mom… How could she… He… »

She fell silent when her voice rose, casting a worried look to the door. For a moment, they heard only the playfull music of the video-game. Arthur rubbed his hands up and down her arms trying to calm her. Anger gave her enough strength to push him from her.

« Calm down… It's okay…»

« It's not okay, Arthur, they abandoned him! »

« Morgana… »

« They gave him away, send him to an orphanage!! »

« Morgana. »

She stopped, suddenly aware how difficult it was for him too. He was smiling. She let him sure his arms around her again. He always was the strongest.  
« He's doing great. And he gets us now. »

She tried to smile. It was thin, but still, it was there.

« If you're nice, I let you see him in the week-ends. »

She laughed. Arthur brought her closer.  
« And maybe one evening or two during the week. »

« I'm not doing house-works. »

His own laugh echoed in her chest, adding to the growing warm inside her.  
« Of course you'll have to let me read that fascinating notebook of yours… »

« Never. »

She denied, but couldn't keep happiness out of her voice. Arthur pouted and bent down on her. Morgana had to close her eyes before drowning into his. His mouth brushed her temple. She forced her fingers to unclench his shirt. His breath on her cheek was irresistible. She felt his smile on her neck when he muffled.  
« That's too bad… There were interesting things there… Involving you, me, and a bed… »

The promises curled her toes as his lips journeyed to hers.

« Arthur! Are you coming? I'm ready now! »

He groaned heavily, crushing her against him before kissing her fore-head.  
« Sorry… Duty call. »

She planted a swift kiss on his mouth before pushing him away.  
« Diner will be ready in twenty minutes. The two of you set the table. »

Arthur pulled her back to him, casting a glance to the clock.  
« Can we send him to bed at seven thirty? »

« Nine. »

« Eight. »

« Eight thirty. »

« God, which side are you? »

« The loving side. »

« Arthur! »

He sighed. Morgana giggled.  
« Welcome to parenthood. »

* * *

**N/A: **Okay, it's late, and my dialogues suck, and I enjoy the whole thing. Hope you liked it :) (please don't favorite without reviewing)


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer** : I wish I could own them, but I don't. Merlin, its characters and plot, belongs to BBC.

**N/A** : This is a last minute adding, I'm not really sure about it. I thought the story was done with previous chapter.

* * *

Epilogue

Arthur entered the throne room. His father was facing him, his eyes already fixed on him. This was not a good sign. Break-fast was set on the table, untouched. Arthur swallowed. Uther was still silent.

The door behind the prince opened, and Morgana entered. She was simply dressed with her hair falling freely on her shoulders. She was so irresistibly beautiful. Arthur gave her a reassuring smile, trying to lock hands. She pocked at his hand and walked to Uther, perfectly poised.

« Sire, you wanted to see me? »

« Sit. »

The order sounded like a slap. Remaining calm and composed, she bowed her head, and walked to the table. To Arthur, she suddenly looked a little green, and she didn't touch the food, her hands on her lap. He walked in turn to the table, stood by his usual place, facing her.

« What do you have to say for your defense? »

Arthur was unsure who Uther has addressed his question.

« Answer me, Arthur. »

Relief washed oven him. Morgana's secret was safe. His father was furious at him. First time ever he was happy about it…

« Couldn't you declare yourself properly? I've been waiting for weeks you both came to ask for my benediction, but no! You preferred secrecy and inappropriate nocturnal visits to each other chambers!! You're the Crown Prince! You can not act like a peasant teenager! »

« Uther, this is my fault… »

« Shut up, Child. »

« Father… »

« This had to stop immediately. »

Arthur opened his mouth to protest, but Morgana beat him.  
« I'm afraid this is not possible, Uther. »

« I'm sorry? »

The king looked more furious than ever, and even more shocked than his son by her assertiveness.

« Unless you want another scandal when I'll start to show… »

Arthur's jaw fell, and an incredibly happy smile appeared on his face. Uther was smiling too, but he suppressed it at once. She turned to Arthur, and placed his hand on her stomach.  
« Welcome to fatherhood, my love. »

_The end is only the beginning._


End file.
